Broken Trust
by gossamer moonglow
Summary: It is common knowledge: those you love the most, have the ability to hurt you the most.


_Written for the NFA challenge "Gunpowder, Treason and Plot" issued by Fingersnaps._

**Broken Trust**

**By Gossamer Moonglow**

There was one hard month for special Agent Timothy -no middle name- McGee. Out of the sudden he was asked for special training for two different things; one, he had to be the instructor to a bunch of computer ignorant NCIS Agents and two, to physical train himself in body to body combat. His Boss and the Director had explained to him that his training was a necessity to him and well… he was the current computer whiz of NCIS, so he was more than qualified to teach.

'But… but, why don't the let me start from here? My own team? Why do I have to go to LA?' His eyes pleaded with his Boss' and for a while he thought he had won his assistance. He didn't want to leave now. He was happy after a long time of loneliness and misery. And his Boss knew it; Gibbs was actually one of the three people, including Tim himself who knew it. But, he wasn't going to step down; Gibbs was fully supporting Vance's idea. That hurt, but he could see the reasoning.

'It's only for a month, McGee. Nothing changes in only one month.' Gibbs reassured the younger man with a smile and a pat on the back.

**[*][*]**

'So, our Probie is leaving us?' Tony didn't have the chance to say anything else and finish his sentence as a very familiar hand made contact with his head.

'Oh come on Boss. Our McProbie is all grown up and he's going to teach other Probies. Now that's a reason to celebrate.' He looked at Jethro and then his eyes moved around in the room. 'That's really exciting, no?' His eyes stopped at Ziva silently asking her to take his side and agree with him. Before that happening Gibbs started talking.

'McGee isn't going to teach only Probies, DiNozzo, but Senior Agents as well. Maybe next time it will be our time.' Gibbs laughed at Tony's horrified expression. 'Now that's more like it, Tony, you have something to expect for the future.'

Abby showed up out of nowhere hugging Tim as hard as she could.

'I'm so gonna miss you, McGee.' And Abby was the other one who knew about Tim's affair. Tim hugged Abby back with all his might and he could feel the air leaving his lungs as a protest to Abby's treatment. Someone would have thought they should have used to it by now. Tim was going to miss these hugs as well.

**[*][*]**

Thirty whole days, the whole of November he was going to be away. Later that night, he hugged his lover and both spent many hours just talking and listening to one another. He had finally find his other half, he felt complete, something he thought was not to happen to him.

And Gibbs knew, so there were no worries about Rule 12. The next morning his whole demeanor had changed; it was only a month and then he would be back to enjoy the holidays with his family and lover.

And there he is now, three days earlier than his originally date, outside his lover's house having his heart beating faster than ever before, his body muscles aching more than ever as well but having a confidence that was never a part of him. It is nice to feel like that; not the outsider but a member of a group who respected you. The exercise had done miracles to his body. He was already slim but the whole month's practice had changed his body as well.

He is there to give his lover a pleasant surprise, but he's the one who gets an unpleasant one. Firstly, he sees no one around the place, but then he hears noises from the living-room. He walks towards there already recognizing the familiar sounds. What he actually sees shutters his hopes and trust.

Gibbs has Abby pinned on the wall, his mouth attached to hers, her hands traveling under his shirt, her long, beautiful legs wrapped around his waist.

Tim stands frozen by the door. The two people he trusts the more have betrayed him. He was not going to believe it if anyone would tell him but he sees it with his own eyes. It hurts, damn it, it hurts so much. The old feeling of inadequacy is back and stronger than ever.

After a while of just standing there and just watching, the same way he watched an accident, mesmerized by it, his legs can finally obey his brain. There's nothing more to see, nothing more to do.

He gets on his car and starts driving. Suddenly, he remembers his sit belt and uses it. Sometimes the easiest of things, what someone does on reflex are the most difficult to be remembered or done. He bitterly smiles at the philosophical turn his thought took. He's safe now, having the sit-belt on him. "Always the boy scout" he hears a voice inside his head sounding ridiculously line Tony's. He is pushing his foot on the accelerator and the speed is taking his breath away. Not that there is much left. Surprisingly enough, his eyes are dry. He drives for what feels like ages but it's only half an hour; regardless, he is so far away from his lover's house and the betrayal now.

His heart aches, that's not going to stop any time soon, as it seems, and his leg is pushing even further. He doesn't see the road, just her in his arms and the pain gets worse. Suddenly, he sees an animal in the middle of the road and he is trying to push the brakes, but his speed is too fast and he loses the control of his car that is hitting a tree. Everything is happening so quickly, he soon realizes the sit belt saved his life, he takes it off and he's out of the car as he only has a few minutes to save himself. The smell of gasoline is so strong. Jethro and Abby are no longer in his mind, so he's not hesitating even for a second. Without understanding how, between seconds he's about 100 yds away from his car. His gun! His gun is still inside the car and he's taking a step towards it, but the car explodes and so does his gun. It's like he can almost hear it during the explosions.

He is falling in his knees, no longer able to support him, he's laughing maniacally but soon the laugh is turning to sobs of pain both physical and emotional and the tears finally run from his burning eyes through his face. It had taken such a long time to get used to this relationship and so much effort was given by his partner, change his life style. After the first unsuccessful attempt with Abby, he had really believed in this, it could work. He had felt loved, wanted, important, but it all have been a lie.

He was never enough, he was never going to be enough, and his rival was so much better than him and already capable of giving more than Tim could. Tim's sacrifices didn't count and they most certainly hadn't stopped his lover from cheating on him; and no less with someone of his closest, close to family really, people. They had both betrayed his trust and love.

He is there, kneeling on the hard ground for a long time sobbing, crying for his lost love and the broken trust. Not as soon as Tim would like, the tears stopped and another feeling came to take over pain; determination.

He is dead set on leaving far away and never come back, never permit anyone to hurt him again. His whole body aches as he stands up; the accident causing more problems than what he had originally thought. Maybe he has to visit a hospital and being checked over, but first things first; he certainly needs to find a way to return home and thankfully his cell phone wasn't left inside the car.

Timothy McGee who starts walking on the side of the road is not longer the happy, carefree young man he was three hours ago. He is replaced by an angry, bitter, hurt man who wants nothing to do with Abby Scuito and Leroy Jethro Gibbs and thereupon with NCIS. His has two days in his time to plan about his future, notify the Director, resign, collect his stuff and make himself hard to find; after Monday. Because then, he needs to tell his final goodbye.

Monday morning, everyone is in their offices, working on their last case when the Director comes down. Abby is there as well having a detection she was too eager to give as to wait in her lab. By chance, and only chance Ducky is there as well. The only one missing is Tim and his lover looks around wanting to be the first to see him when he gets there and keeps wondering about the reason he didn't call when he returned from training.

'You are all here. I have something to say to you. Special Agent Timothy McGee has given me his resignation. He said he'd be working up until he will be replaced. I see he's not here yet.'

'I am here Director Vance.'

Everyone is too enthralled by the news to listen to the elevator. Tim is standing there, next to Tony and Ziva not sparing a glance to the others, yet. Abby is the first to talk.

'But, but why? It can't be done, can it?'

'I leave the explanation on McGee Miss Scuito, and if it can be done, yes it can be done. I'm just sorry that it can.' With these words he is leaving his agents to gather the pieces of their team. Abby, as always is the first to react. She throws herself on Tim and hugs him just like the last time they were in this office.

'Why, Timmy?'

'Yes, Timothy, what made you take a decision so radical?' Ducky is the only one who looks like he understands his reason and Tim can't help but wonder if the older had figured it out. Jethro's hand is in his shoulder silently asking him as well, but Tim can see the anger clearly inside the blue eyes. Turning around he sees identical feelings at Abby's eyes and he knows he has to leave; he will not subject himself to feeling guilty over them again.

'Let him talk, then.' Surprisingly enough it isn't Gibbs who talks but Tony who despite his usual inanity this time he knows the situation is serious. And Tim goes for it taking the blame as always.

'I have a better offer, more money, less danger and I'll work in a Governmental Technology Institution as a Supervisor.' The lie flows easily and there's nothing in his posture to give it away.

For the next hour he continues in listening to complains and sour remarks but keeps his ground risking quick glances at his lover who in return never takes the gaze from him. After the final goodbye, Tim goes over there.

'We need to talk.' He just informs and leaves with no care if he is being followed or not. From the inside the pain is stronger than ever although he will never show it. The same mask of indifference is glued in his face.

No hard feelings are exchanged between the two of them, just an admittance of defeat. The other tries to change his mind, for what reason Tim isn't certain, he sees clearly that little by little, sadness is being added along with anger but the three agonizing days made him either plan his way of outlet or stay and plot his revenge and he isn't the kind of person to wish bad for the two people who betrayed him so the first option prevails.

His lover sees the changes this month brought on him but isn't aware the biggest of them happened inside the house they spent so many hours together and Tim's control slowly shutters as he listens to complains and hurtful words. As cold as before, his hands over the key of the house and walks away not wanting to see that face or hear that voice again. He manages to leave before he breaks completely and deep down he knows that this time, in this battle they all lost.

Next evening finds him staring at the dark water of Thames, coat wrapped tightly around himself, cold and dampness freezing him to the bones, as he planning his next novella and trying to find another catchy name for himself. NCIS is behind him and even though he will never forget, as far as he is concerned he's never going back.

**The end**

Tim's lover's identity was kept secret on purpose. **  
**


End file.
